World War 1 (MultiFight) Wiki
'World War 1 (MultiFight)' World War 1 (MultiFight) is a first-person shooting flash game. This game is created in Macromedia Flash 8 and it will soon (may) be released in 2013 or 2014. The game's based on War War 1 and the Call of Duty games series. Gameplay 'Campaign' The player assumes the role of various characters during the single-player campaign, changing perspectives throughout the progression of the whole story Each level is a mission that contains a series of objectives that can be displayed at the Mission Objectives and or when the the game is paused. Damage to the player is shown by blood appearing on the screen and the player's/character's heavy breathing. The player's health will regenerate as time passes. Tasks vary in their requirements, from having the player arrive at a particular checkpoint, to eliminating all enemies in a specified location, to defending an objective from enemy attack, or planting explosive charges on an enemy installation. The player is accompanied by friendly troops who cannot be issued orders. Shooting teammates will cause the player to restart at the last checkpoint reached because friendly fire will not be tolerated. Killing teammates by accident will be allowed. 'Missions' This game contains a lot of missions throughout the Single-Player Campaign. 'Controls' There are a lot of things that you can do in this game with the controls. 'Modes' As you can see from the picture at the right, there are a lot of modes available in this game. Synopsis Main article: List of characters in World War 1 (MultiFight) 'Characters' The game's main protagonist is a British man with the name, Benjamin Thomas Layers. His role as a Sergeant will force the player to be wise to lead the rest. He is also the game's main playable character. He has a son who will later star in the game's sequel. People usually calls him Sergeant Layers. The second main playable character is Private Paul Thomas Robinson, a rookie American marine who is kind, young, tough and brave and is good in hand-to-hand combat. He is also known as Private Paul. Then later in the game, the player controls another rookie marine known as Private Tom Jay Field, a best friend of Private Paul. He and Private Paul are both in Sergeant Layers' squad. But later, after Sergeant Layers' death, they both were exchanged into a very big American squad known as "Blistering Woods". Soon, he dies in the mission "Cracked". Later in the middle of the story, the player controls Sergeant James Horton Dust, a British soldier who has confidence in his squad. He hopes that his squad members will someday make him proud. But, his whole squad members were killed and burned in the end of the mission "Breakdown" where he, along with his fellow squad members attempted to aid the squad "Blistering Woods" by eliminating enemy forces in the forest and soon received an order saying that they have to find and kill a man who is responsible for the death of a few American soldiers from the squad. He is killed along with his teammates, but because he is the leader of his team, he will watch his squad members suffer first and die until he is the only one left. He dies of bleeding and wounded body parts. Then, the player starts controlling Corporal Tom Herbert Brooklyn, a man who truly respects and trusts their General, Jon Wayne Franklin, who later turns evil because of his rage for power. Corporal Brooklyn is later killed by Franklin in the mission "Respect The Others". Brooklyn is only playable in 4 missons including the mission where he dies horribly. Later, after Brooklyn's death, the player will control a spirited Russian, and his name is Sergeant Nikolai Polver Kharkovsky. He entered the Russian Army in 1915, where he and his squad members were under the command of Captain Vorshevsky. Kharkovsky had acquaintance since high school named Lieutenant Nizhny Radolfsky. Vorshevsky dies in the beginning of the mission "What Lies Behind" while Radolfsky dies in the end of the mission "Innocent Blood". In the sequel of the game, Kharkovsky joins the Red Army in World War 2 and becomes a Captain in a small squad. He died with blood and honor after killing an evil and cruel German General, and his name is General Norman Schwazchskorf who is one of the antagonists in World War 2 (MultiFight). After 3 months of the game's first mission, the player controls a cruel German Lieutenant, named Ronald Alex Stadfalrh. He wears a Russian soldier uniform that he stole before he dies of pain and no mercy after betraying his General. He disguised as a Russian soldier and created an alias, Private Rolver Khotarvsky. He disguised with a reason; he intended to kill Captain Vorshevsky, but failed after one of his teammates cowardly tells his General that he was working with the Russians, which he was not. Without further reason, his General angrily shot him with rage until he is dead in front of his teammates. After that, the player controls Private Henry James Spender, a man who joined Sergeant Layers' squad in 1915. He appears as a playable character in the mission "Recruits". He supplies ammo for Sergeant Layers' team at the battlefield. In 1916, he operates a radio for contacting other squads in Germany. 'Plot' A few days after World War 1 is declared, the player controls Sgt.Ben Layers in a British training camp in Credenhill, United Kingdom. After Layers showed the recruits how do they defend theirselves on their own at the battlefield, Pvt.Paul Robinson and a few other British soldiers including Pvt.Tom Field volunteered theirselves to step into the training course first. They faced a lot of obstacles and trainings at the training course. Field was a friend of Paul since middle school. It was a coincidence that they met each other in the squad after a few years since they both last met each other. Layers' squad is also known as "Flaming Waves". Sgt.Hoist is Layers' assistant while Pvt.Kingston is the squad's instructor and Cpl.Pierce is just an old member of the squad including Hoist and Kingston. On December 1914, Layers' squad faces a lot of enemies in the trenches in Germany. A lot of his men died in those horrible trenches. Pierce and Kingston also dies in the trenches. In the trench warfare, Layers met up with an old friend of his, Lieutenant Jerry Trainnor, who became the leader of the squad "Blistering Woods". Trainnor's best friend, Lieutenant Jason, died in the trenches before they enter a tunnel that belonged to the enemy forces. He was commanded by Trainnor to open a door in the trenches that leads to a tunnel under the battlefield, right after he opens the door, he got shot to death by a German soldier who guards the door. Trainnor instantly kills the German guard with rage. Sgt.McDoc, a medical officer was instantly escorted to the location of the dying Lieutenant Jason. McDoc did not get there in time, with his heart full of anger, Trainnor punches and beats Sgt.McDoc for being too late. In the squad "Blistering Woods", a man named Paul Thomson, became the Captain in 1939. After Jason's death, that night, they all entered the tunnel and most of them died in battle while only a few of them survived. Latest activity Category:Browse